


The Storm Has Arrived

by CocoaFlower21



Series: Carrie & Avengers [4]
Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avengers Family, Carrie White - Freeform, Carrie White and Peter Parker being cute friends, Carrie White as her own hero, Carrie White being a cinnamon roll, Carrie and JARVIS cute moments, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Crossover, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family doesn't have to be blood related, Gen, Marvel Adventures, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Carrie loves the idea of being on the team, there's no denying that. However, she chose to join them when she is ready because she wants to enjoy the life of being a teenager first. But when the team is away on a mission in another country, she is left home. When something in New York happens, she then goes out and makes her debut as her own hero.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a whole year since Carrie’s life changed for the better and every day she thanks God for answering her prayers and gave her the best life she deserves. 

She got adopted by two people that love her, is an apprentice for the Avengers whom look out for her as well and became like family to her, has gained some great new friends and at a school that helps her control her powers better. 

Along the way, while she gained control over her powers, she has also gained some confidence in herself, it took a while but compared to before when her confidence was lower than almost the center of the earth, She’s more confident than she ever has before and it made her feel like an entirely different, brand new person on this journey of her self discovery. 

While she has been going to school 5 days a week, during on Saturdays when she gets the time, Nat helped her how to learn fighting techniques and moves, of course obviously at first she was weak at it but as time went on, she improved. Sometimes she would even practice them with Tony and she ends up kicking his butt, although she does feel bad about hurting him in practice, he’s always proud of her and her progress.

Lately, there have been talks about letting her become a member of the Avengers but they’ve decided to let her make her own choice on whether to join or not. At first, she told them that she doesn’t feel ready to yet, so they respected her choice. She wanted to go find herself more as a person first and wanted to enjoy being a teenager for a bit first and they highly respected that too. 

Although, she made her choice to wait till she’s ready, that doesn’t mean she isn’t passionate about joining the team. She had made a suit for herself from scratch, it took a while but she could say it was the perfect outfit for her to wear when she’ll be out saving the day with her team. 

She showed Tony and of course, he loved it. He then told her it needed a few touch ups, so he took it off her hands for a while and gave it a few touch ups. He gave it back to her on her birthday and she absolutely loved the A.I. additions he added to it. However, the creation of the suit was complete, it was put up in Tony’s lab for later just in case she decides to make her debut as a hero to the public soon.

So it just sat there, waiting for Carrie to wear it when she finally goes on the battlefield in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bye Carrie!” One of her friends waved as they were leaving the school. 

“Bye, Jubilee!” She waved back.

With that, she hopped in the car and they drove away from the school. 

“Hey Happy” She said with a smile, putting on her seat belt 

“Hey kiddo! How was school?” He asked. “No, wait! Don’t tell me, it was great!” 

“As usual” 

To her, every day at Xavier’s school was great. She no longer doesn’t have to deal with any bullies anymore instead now, she has great friends that love her. Everyone at that school treated her so well and that was a huge breath of fresh air for her.

“Hey, Is Tony home yet?” She asked. 

“Nope, still away on a mission”

Her blue eyes drooped to the floor and her smile faded, “Oh. Well, when will he be back?” 

“Not sure, I would say call him but he’s probably busy at the moment” 

“Figures, but understandable”

Tony went with the team out of the country for a huge mission 2 days ago and Carrie was left by herself at home. Well, not exactly “by herself” since she was going to be with Pepper the whole time, but even she had some work of her own to do, so Carrie just stayed home by herself until she got back from work. 

But on some days, she just worked overnight. 

Tony left Carrie 5,000 dollars for her just in case she wants to buy some clothes or if she gets hungry, buy something to eat while she’s home so she didn’t have to worry about starving or anything. One thing Tony told her is to use her money wisely and not spend it on people who want to use her money to buy things for them. Luckily, Carrie’s friends weren’t like that, they liked her for who she was and not who she has connections to or how much money she has. 

Although, Carrie did volunteer to treat her friends at some point but that was because they didn’t have enough money at the time and she wanted to be generous. 

“So how is your day going?”

He shrugged, “Eh, Same old, same old” He then sighed. 

“Bad day?” 

“I wouldn’t say I had a “bad day” but not the best day I would say” 

“Oh, I see” Carrie decided it was the perfect opportunity to cheer him up a bit, she has never seen him smile, but then again, no one has because he rarely does. So why not give it a shot?

“Hey, um, Happy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Wanna hear a joke?” She asked with a smile. “I heard it from one of my friends back at school” 

“Sure, go ahead”

She sat there for a minute and tried to remember one of the jokes she heard until it finally hit her, “ A lot of people cry when they cut an onion.”

“Well, that’s not always true, I mean” 

“The trick is not to form an emotional bond! Get it?” She finished the punchline and giggled. “I heard that one from one of my classmates, Bobby” 

“Hm” Was how he responded, “Good one” 

_ “Another failed attempt to make Happy laugh and smile, yet again” _ She thought.

“You don’t get it?” 

“Oh I got it, I just didn’t find it that funny” 

Carrie smirked and chuckled, “One of these days, I will get a smile out of you, Happy” 

He scoffed, “Yeah, good luck with that” 

As soon as they drove into Downtown, they then saw someone in a red and black suit swinging from building to building and doing flips in the air. 

“Hey look, it’s Spiderman!” Carrie pointed.

“Yup, our friendly neighborhood spiderman” 

Carrie admired Spiderman alot, always saving folks left and right. She remembered the first time that she met him. She was walking down town with a few friends of hers and minding their business when on some point, she tripped in the middle of the street and a truck was getting ready to hit her.

Spiderman swooped down and saved her just in time before she almost got ran over.

“Wow, thanks so much!” Carrie said. 

“No problem!” Spiderman told her in a cheery voice. She remembered how young he sounded, like it wasn’t the voice of a grown man like his name said but the voice of a young teen boy. 

“I’m glad your safe, oh and next time you should really tie your shoes next time” He pointed down and saw one of her shoes untied. She looked down at them then looked back at him, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Oh, I guess that was my fault for not noticing” 

“Hey,” He touched her shoulder sympathetically, “don’t beat yourself up over it, just be careful next time, okay?” She couldn’t see his expression behind his mask but she had a strong feeling he was smiling. 

“I’d love to stay and chat but I gotta go! Take care of yourself!” With that, he shot his web shooters on one of the buildings and swung away. 

She had heard rumors that Spiderman being a total douchebag but that was from some people didn’t really like him, especially J. Jonah Jameson who hated his guts. She certainly thought Spiderman was very nice and truly cared about people.

Sometimes she wondered who he really was behind the mask. 

“Hey Happy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How come some people hate Spiderman?” She asked. “Because one time I had an encounter with him and he was very nice.”

“Well, I have heard that some people don’t like him because they feel like he’s taking police’s jobs but I highly doubt that was his intentions to do that”

“How do you think he deals with people like Mr. Jameson who say awful things about him that aren’t true?” She asked.

“Well, he knows he’s a good person and who he is, so I believe he doesn’t let some of those negative comments get to him” 

Carrie thought about this for a moment, she was bound to become her own hero any time when she’s ready but she realized, like Ironman, Spiderman and sometimes the whole Avengers team, she was bound to get some criticism despite the fact that would be saving people’s lives with them. It wasn’t fair but it was life.

“I see” She said. “Do you think Tony lets those comments get to him once in a while?”

He shrugged, “Probably not, I mean, as he always says, I’m Tony Stark”

“I know, I know, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist” She finished, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t count how many times he has said that, so many times that she can memorize it from heart. 

“I always says that occasionally, so I know” Carrie told him.

“Yep, that’s Tony for ya”

She chuckled, “Tell me about it”

She looked out the window and sighed when she spotted a Baskin Robbins ice cream shop. 

“Wait!” 

“What is it?” 

“Can we stop at Baskin Robbins? I kinda want some ice cream” 

Happy sighed, “Yeah sure but please don’t take too long this time, remember last time?”

She giggled. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m gonna get vanilla ice cream with sprinkles with a cherry on top this time.” 

“Good” He sighed in relief. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Happy dropped her off at the house from school and for a stop at the ice cream shop, she went inside and was greeted by JARVIS.

“Welcome home, Carrie” he said. 

“Hey JARVIS” 

“How was school?”

“Great as usual.” She nodded and smiled, throwing her backpack on the couch. 

“School is great everyday for you, anyways” 

“You have no idea. Is Tony busy right now?” Because lord knows how much she missed him even though he’s been away for like 2 days.

“Would you like me to get in contact with Mr. Stark to see if he’s available to talk to you?” He asked. 

Carrie smiled and nodded, “Oh yes, I would like that a lot” 

“Very well” with that, it took 3 minutes for JARVIS to get in contact with Tony but so far, no response, yet again. 

“I’m sorry, Carrie, Mr. Stark is busy at the moment” He told her.

She sighed in disappointment. “I knew it. Well, we might as well wait till later on when he’s on a break or something” 

Her phone then began to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. 

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Hey Carrie”  _

_ “Oh hey, Pepper. I made it home safely if you’re wondering” _

_ “That’s good, I’m happy to hear that, how was school?” _

_ “It was great” _ Carrie smiled.

_ “I’m happy to hear that! Hey, listen, I won’t be home tonight, I have a shift. Do you still have the money Tony gave you so you can get something to eat?”  _

_ “Yeah, I still do and remembered to lock the doors and don’t open the door for any strangers” _

_ “Alright good, are you sure you’re gonna be okay home alone tonight?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’ll be completely fine”  _

_ “One hundred percent?”  _

_ “Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure” _

_ “Like how sure are you, really??” _

_ “Really! I’m perfectly and completely sure that I will be fine, Pepper” _

_ “Alright then, just checking in because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or anything, you know I love you so much”  _

Carrie knew that Pepper was gonna be protective rightfully so she understood her strong concerns. Heck, she wouldn’t be surprised if Pepper walked out on her job just to check up on her to see if she was in any kind of trouble but seemed to forgot that Carrie can take care of herself, besides she had…. Special self defense.

“I love you too, but I assume you forgot one thing? I have telekinesis, I can protect myself from anything that tries to hurt me”

“OH! OH! That’s right! I almost forgot!” Pepper rolled her eyes dumbfoundedly, “But still, I want you to be safe, okay? And just call me if you need anything, Carrie”

_ “I understand, call you later” _

_ “Love you, Carrie” _

_ “Love you too, Pepper”  _

With that, they both hung up. She sighed, and slumped to the couch. 

“I wish she would understand that I have everything under control” said Carrie. 

“Not trying to be rude here, Carrie but you’ve seemed to forgot that you’re, how do I say this? Inexperienced in battle? I believe that’s part of the reason she worries so much for you and your safety” 

Carrie groaned in annoyance, “Did you have to bring that up as if I didn’t know that, JARVIS?” 

“Why yes, yes I had to because it seems that you forgot that” He snarked. 

Sometimes Carrie wished that JARVIS had an off switch somewhere so he wouldn’t have to annoy her at certain times. 

“And I don’t need to be reminded, thank you very much” She snarked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, annoyed.

She hasn’t noticed this but at times it felt like a bit of Tony’s snark trait from his personality rubbed off on her. Even JARVIS noticed this and even brings it up once in a while but Carrie always denies it and says it hasn’t.

* * *

A few hours later, after she was done doing homework, her stomach began to grumble. She looked at the time and it was 7pm, which was time for dinner. So she ordered a pepperoni pizza. 

While she waited for it to arrive, she went downstairs to Tony’s Workshop to take another look at her costume which was sealed behind glass. 

She put her hands on her hips and smiled up at it, she thought once she puts this suit on and make her debut out to the world one day, she will be proclaimed a hero. At least one day when the time comes.

She nodded at her hard work (With Tony’s special additions to it), walked closer to it and gently placed her hand on the glass case. “Someday, my friend, the world will be ready for us”.

Her smile then faded, she looked down and sighed. Sitting down the stool near the table, just not keeping her eyes off of it. She’s also been thinking again and asking herself multiple questions.

What kind of impact would she make if she ever stepped up on the scene?

What kind of impression would she have on people once she debuts herself to the world?

Would she be a new victim of J. Jonah Jameson’s constant bashing like Spiderman is?

Would she be a good member of the Avengers team?

And more importantly, Will this put a lot of pressure on her about what kind of hero she should be?

Before she could ask more questions about this, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and grinned with joy knowing who it is. 

_ “Hello?”  _

_ “Hey what’s going on, Care bear!”  _

_ “Hi Tony! I miss you sooo so much!  _

_ He chuckled, “Well, I could say the same for you, kid. To be honest. Sorry I haven’t called you since I left. ”  _ He apologized. 

Carrie nodded and smiled _ , "It is okay, I know you had to focus on your job". _

_ “Just being an extremely concerned father here, how was it for the last 2 days you’ve been home by yourself? I mean minus Pepper not being around due to her own job, I mean.”  _

_ “It’s been fine, a bit boring. I’ve been home alone since you left due to Pepper’s job but I’ve been talking to JARVIS to keep me feeling a little lonely.” _

_ “Awww isn’t that sweet of you JARV”  _ Tony teased but was genuine about that. __

JARVIS sighed in annoyance but in a way, felt flattered.

_ “When are you coming back from the mission?”  _ She asked. 

_ “Ehhh, well, I don’t exactly know when but when everything is resolved and the mission is complete, I’ll let you know.” _

_ “Oh um okay, no problem. So how’s the mission? Did you find the guys yet?” _

_ “Not yet unfortunately. We’re at Paris, France right about now and we assumed that’s where they’ve been hiding, the bad news is we lost track of them after looking for these dudes for the last 2 days. I guess you could say they’re champs at this little game of hide and seek” _

Carrie could hear the tone of his voice and he already sounded exhausted but knowing him and his team, he wasn’t gonna give up that easily.

_ “Are missions always this difficult?”  _ Carrie asked.

_ “Well we never said they were a piece of cake, now did we? Trust me, Care bear, once you get on the team until you’re ready, you’ll understand what it’s like to be in our shoes” _

Sometimes Carrie did imagine herself on what it would be like being with the Avengers, it did seem a lot of fun but at the same time, she knew there were difficult obstacles that came with it when it came to being on their team during a mission. It wasn’t a game.

_ “Honestly, I don’t know what these guys are doing right now but right now they haven’t made their move on planting the bomb yet but when they pop up back on our radar, we’ll be ready” _

Carrie frowned, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Bomb.

When she heard that word, she knew that mission they were on was dangerous. Even though she had powers, she would have been terrified if she went on that kind of mission. A bomb could be planted anywhere at anytime, and she didn’t want any of the Avengers, especially Tony, to get caught in an explosion by one of them. She got super worried after he mentioned that.

_ “Please be careful” _ She told him.

_ “Carrie, sweetheart, listen to me, I promise that I’m gonna be okay.”  _ He reassured her after hearing the worry in her tone.  _ “If I could make a iron suit from scrap and nothing and escape from being held hostage, I can handle a couple of idiots who think they know what to do with a bomb” _

She smiled at bit after hearing that, that was the truth, she remembered hearing about him being held captive at some point and how he escaped from it. That was a while back before he adopted her and before the Avengers was founded.

_ “Feel better?” _

_ “Yeah, I feel a bit relieved now” _

_ “Sooo what are you doing right now?” _

_ “I ordered a pizza and I’m waiting for it to arrive, so I’m doing random things just to pass the time”  _ she told him.

_ “Ah great taste!”  _ He said.  _ “What kind of pizza did you order?” _

_ “With Pepperoni and Ham” _

_ “Nice! Nice! I’m getting hungry just thinking about it”  _ He chuckled.

_ “Oh, I meant to ask, how is it in France? Is it as romantic as everyone says?” _ Carrie asked, she remembered how people in her history class used to talk about France, about how beautiful it is. She never been there but she looked up images of it on google and she finds it to be such a gorgeous place. She’s been asking to go to there one day but Tony said maybe one day for a summer vacation.

_ “Oh, it’s beautiful over here, except I went to this restaurant and I asked, hey do you guys serve snails? And they were like ‘no sorry sir’, ” _ He did a amateur impression of a french accent. “ , _ ‘We no long serve that here’ And I said to myself, hm wow guess they want ‘fast’ food now”  _

He then burst out into a laughter at his joke,  _ “You get it? Fast food? Snails are slow? Oh man! I crack myself up sometimes”  _

Carrie cringed at his “joke” but she pretended she found it funny as she awkwardly let out a fake chuckle.  _ “Yeah I get it” _

_ “Glad your developing a sense of humor there, unlike my team, when I first told them this joke they were like ‘Tony that isn’t funny’ ‘  _ He then scoffed _ ,  _ Carrie pictured him rolling his eyes after telling her that. _ “ I was like awww come on, you guys don’t get it? and they were like Oh we get it, it’s just that we don’t find it funny” _

He then let out another scoff,  _ “Anyways, enough about me, how was school today?” _

_ “It was great as always” _ She told him. 

_ “How’s you and Kuuurt?”  _ He teased her, chuckling. She groaned in annoyance ever since that night Carrie went on a date with Kurt, he just couldn’t help but tease her about it to this day even though he knows they don’t exactly like each other like that. 

_ “For the hundredth time, we are just good friends”  _

_ “Good friends, huh? Okay then, Care bear…. Oh I know you guys are great friends, I’m only kidding! Come on, give me a break will ya? I can’t help if you guys look adorable together” _

Carrie rolled her eyes in response. 

_ “Okay, I’m sorry, Carrie. I won’t tease ya anymore about it if you don’t like that. Matter of fact, let’s talk about something else, shall we?” _

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

“Sorry, I hate to interrupt this charming father/daughter conversation” JARVIS said, “But your pizza has arrived”

_ “My pizza is here!”  _ Carrie told him. _ “I will talk to you later” _

_ “Alright then! Later! Love you!” _

_ “Love you too, Tony!” _

_ “ _ _ Oh and try to save a slice for me when I get home”  _ He chuckled.  _ “But seriously, please save me a slice, I haven’t had pizza in a while” _

Carrie giggled,  _ “Okay, I’ll make sure of that” _

With that, they hung up and Carrie went to go get her pizza because she was absolutely starving right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie had found herself eating Pizza while watching the news over dinnertime. The first story she found interesting and inspiring is when she heard was about a little boy who got cured of cancer.

Another was about a 23 year old woman who raised 100,000 dollars for sick children at a children’s hospital.

And last but not least, a story report about Spiderman. Tonight he just saved an infant from a burning building and returned it to it’s mother when he got out. He had some burn injuries on his suit, showing a little

Carrie smiled as she heard this news, the fact that he would risk himself to save people’s lives no matter how dangerous the situation is or no matter how high the circumstances were really made her admired him and respect him more every time she saw him on the news about him saving people. 

She couldn’t wait to have a full conversation with him one day as he was interesting to her. She wanted to ask him what it was like being a hero, what it was like to fight crime and what was it like to receive unfair criticism from other people.

To her, he was one of the most interesting heroes she’s ever known.

She watched as the woman hugged him and thanked her for saving her child, he tells her, _“No problem ma’am”, I’m glad this little guy is safe and not hurt. It’s miracle that he came out with no injuries”_ He told her as he rubbed the baby head gently, comforting him.

She had to be honest, she was slightly getting a little crush on Spiderman. Who could blame her anyway? On the other hand, being friends with him would be more realistic and reasonable. She was fine with that to be honest.

After they had showed Spiderman on TV, J. Jonah Jameson, much to her disgust. She watched him rant and bash Spiderman calling him a fraud, a menace, claims of him “making it difficult” for police officers and their jobs, calling him a criminal and all these awful names. This was usual and typical for him to do this so it was nothing new.

Carrie didn’t know why she was still watching this man right now spewing hate and toxicity out of his mouth over someone who’d risk his life and bust his butt to save other people’s lives no matter how dangerous the situation might be. She immediately changed the channel to something else and she felt relieved, but at the same time annoyed and livid. She just didn’t understand what did Spiderman do to make Jameson have so much hate towards him.

  
  


Honestly, if she was him, she would give him a huge piece of her mind.

“Are you alright, Carrie?” JARVIS asked.

She sighed and responded, “Yeah, I’m okay” but she obviously wasn’t. This was another thing she was afraid of when thinking of becoming a hero like Spiderman, people like J. Jonah Jameson constantly bashing her no reason other than for doing her job, accusing her of such things that is far from who she is, like when he called Spiderman a “criminal”, which made no sense to her because last time she checked, criminals breaks laws and hurt people, and that’s not who Spiderman was.

“I don’t know if this is the case but It seems that the things that Mr. Jameson has said on television has upset you”

“Yeah, something like that, I will admit. He does seem to have blind unreasonable hate towards spiderman for no reason to the point where he has to spread lies about him and I will never understand why because there are actual criminals in New York actually hurting people and breaking laws, making it harder for people to feel safe. Why isn’t that all that hate he has towards Spiderman going towards them?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have the answer to that either, I suppose you have to go up there to his office and ask him yourself?”

“Oh but not right now, I have other things to worry about, like school and such”

But then she remembered she was supposed to call Tony back after she was finished dinner. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, it rang a few times but switched to his voice mail.

“JARVIS, could you get in contact with Tony?”

“He seems to have left his phone in his room” He told her, Carrie then got really worried.

“What? Then where is he?!”

“He’s, how do I put this in the most polite way? Busy playing pool with Natasha and Steve downstairs in a room while the rest of the team is at a bar”

Carrie sighed in relief that nothing happened to Tony, nor the team but she was a bit disappointed that he forgot that he was supposed to talk to her after she was finished eating her dinner.

“What? I thought he was asleep, he sounded exhausted when I was talking to him on the phone”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to be exhausted now. Would you like me to try other ways to-”

“No, I mean…. No it’s okay, I don’t want to bother him, so I might as well just wait till tomorrow to talk to him, I mean, it’s a school night, right? He would want me to be in bed at this hour, so I might as well just do that”.

Carrie found herself to be yawning, possibly tired from eating slices of the pizza that she ate for dinner.

She understood that Tony wasn’t always gonna answer his phone, especially on an important mission and being with his friends but it hurt her that he was so busy hanging out with them at the downstairs bar at the hotel that he forgot to she was supposed to call him. 

But you know what? She couldn’t be mad at him, everyone forgets right? It’s just a simple mistake, hopefully soon he’ll be able to talk to her when he’s not busy on the mission.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Tony and his team were head to bed, as they also had to get up early in the morning. Tony had then realized that he forgot his phone in his room and Carrie was supposed to call him after dinner, so he ran to his room faster than the others did and checked his phone, she had called him hours ago and he didn’t even answer. He looked at the time and saw it was 12:00am in the morning. She goes to bed at 11pm since it was a school night. So she’s fast asleep by then and he didn’t wanna wake her up from it. 

He felt horrible that he didn’t answer her call to him sooner and hoped that she isn’t mad at him about it nor left her worried, So instead he texted her to let her know that he was alright and that he was sorry for not answering her call to him.

Knowing Carrie, she’s probably the most forgiving and understanding person he’s ever known, so hopefully she’d understand more when she sees his text in the morning. In the meantime, he had to get some shut eye so he could wake up in the morning to find those two idiots that him and his team are hunting down and stop them from succeeding from their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Last night, Carrie had a dream that she debuted herself as a new superhero, she had saved the whole city from destruction and everyone loved her and they cheered her name even though she didn’t have a code name for her alter ego yet but that was okay because the good she did was what matters the most. Tony told the whole world that he as Iron Man and people still loved him any way. 

However, that dream turned into a nightmare when Chris Hargenson, her old bully from high school, and her gang, Tina, the twins, Nikki and Lizzie, Heather and even Chris’ troublemaking, good-for-nothing boyfriend, Billy showed up and came back unexpectedly strong with super powers of their own, they were committing crimes and even destroyed some buildings along the way for their own enjoyment, causing them to get people killed. She wanted to stop them, she really did but she was trapped in a glass cage, she banged on the glass and even tried to break it with her powers but it was no use, there was nothing she could do but just stand there and watch in horror as the gang was causing havoc left and right until they got what they wanted.

The scenery changed where she was no longer in the glass cage but in the middle of the street where people were all around her, they were angry and holding up signs that horrible things on them.

_ Carrie Stark is no hero! _

_ Kick the charity case Stark out of the Avengers! _

_ Carrie Stark =/= Failed Avenger  _

And the crowd yelling at her cruel things over it didn’t help either.

“You’re not even Tony’s real daughter!” One lady yelled, “You were just a charity case with his last name slapped into your first name, and he thought he could make you into the hero he thought you were gonna be but turned out to be a total failure”

A couple condemned her and blamed her for their child getting killed, they even showed her the child’s lifeless and bloodied up body in their arms, and she was absolutely horrified and heartbroken at what she was seeing. The mother crying uncontrollably mixed with anger and hurt. No matter how hard she tried to apologize, despite the fact they wouldn’t bring their child back, they still screamed and cursed her, telling her that they hope she rots in hell. 

Another person angrily came at her telling her that his wife and three children are dead due to the chaos that happened and he’ll never see them again thanks to her not protecting them and stopping the destruction.

Everyone demonized her telling her how she failed them all and how she let their loved ones die because she didn’t save them in time and let those team of criminals destroy and take almost everything, including people’s lives. 

She felt overwhelmed and felt so vulnerable that she burst into tears, run through the crowd. She then bumped into Tony, whom she thought he would defend her from this crowd that was against her, but unfortunately, she thought wrong as he, along with the Avengers team behind him, was as angry with her as the crowd was. The people she called family, the people who had saved her from her own hell she once lived in had all had turned on her, including one of her heros that she looked up to and inspired to be like, Spiderman, who had told her that she disgraced the whole city by thinking she could be a hero. 

She then looked up at the big screen on the building and saw that J. Jonah Jameson was ripping her to absolute shreds, even more harder than he does to Spiderman. He called her every name in the book that even Chris Hargensen didn’t even hadn’t even crossed the line to call her. 

When she turned back around, the Avengers pointed their weapons at her, preparing to kill her as the crowd chanted them to get rid of her. She cried and begged for them to let her live but they ignore her pleads and glared at her with the most hateful expressions on their faces, it was so unlike them. 

She then woke up 3am in the morning, screaming “STOP! PLEASE!” Only to look around and saw she was back in her bed safe and sound. Thank God it was just a dream, but it was more like a nightmare more than anything else. JARVIS asked if she was alright and told him that she had a nightmare about everyone turning on her, including the Avengers. Since all her friends were asleep at the time, she didn’t wanna disturb her with her nightmare problem so she talked to JARVIS instead about it, whom made her feel better after she talked to him about what had just happened. 

She eventually went back to sleep and the nightmare never came back again.

At school, the nightmare started to bother her again, she couldn’t focus in certain classes and didn’t interact with her friends like usual. Instead, she just stayed distant, even at lunch time. Professor Xavier noticed this and called her in his office to talk to her about what has been going on with her today. She tells him about the nightmare she had last night about everyone turning on her because of her failure to save the city and the people in it.

He sympathizes with and comforts her. He then tells her that she has a fear of failing as a hero and disappointing everyone around her, also fearing what people will think of her when she debuts into the public, which is why all those worries she had swirling through her mind molded into a nightmare that she had that night.

He tells her that it’s normal to feel like that, to have worries as well, then gave her some words of wisdom that somewhat helped her with how she was feeling. He told her not to let those fears and worries control every bit apart of her, otherwise, it’d be a huge setback for her that she might never get out of, and he as absolutely right even though it was gonna be hard to not let big fears like that and one nightmare let her stop her from going to the next big step that was coming to her soon in life.

She got Tony’s text when she woke up this morning, she replied with a smile face emoji and told him that she accepts his apology. Honestly, what happened last night wasn’t a big deal to her anymore. Everyone forgets, you know? It wasn’t like he did it purposely. 

Anyways, Carrie was happy today was Friday, which means she could spend her free time doing whatever over the weekend. She was thinking of finishing the book she got from the library the other day, it was a Harry Potter book and she thought it was so good. Her mother, Margeret would have never let her read something like that, she would have forbid it since she thinks magic is “the work of the devil”.

Happy had just picked her up and they were riding through the city, she looked over at the ice cream shop and saw a sign where it said they had a new flavor ice cream that just came out, it was Caramel Balsamic Swirl ice cream with blueberry and raspberry toppings, it sounded delicious and she was eager to try it. She begged Happy to stop at the ice cream shop until he agreed and dropped her off there and she told him that she wouldn’t take too long. 

When she got in, she walked up to the counter where she was met with a female employer who had a joyful smile on her face. Carrie could feel the positive energy from her, she must be having a good day.

“Hello there Carrie!” She said in a cheery tone. “Nice to see you again”. It was obvious most people were gonna know who she was because of her last name and who’s she’s adopted by but she was glad people like this woman treated her like a regular person and not just a “daughter of a celebrity”.

“Hi, Penelope” She smiled back.

“Are you looking forward to trying our new flavor, Caramel Balsamic Swirl ice cream? We just came out with it today and so far people are saying they love it!” 

“Yep! That’s why I stopped by here! So can I have a Caramel Balsamic Swirl in a cup?” 

“What toppings would you like on it?” Penelope asked. 

“Blueberries and raspberries, it was on the sign”

“Okay, one Caramel Balsamic Swirl with blueberries and raspberries in a cup coming right up!” 

“Wait! Penelope! I’ll have the same” A young teenage boy’s voice came up from behind her. She turned around to see a boy her age with short brunette hair. 

“Alrighty then, Peter! Two Caramel Balsamic Swirl with blueberries and raspberries in a cup coming right up!” 

“Oh! Hey Carrie, didn’t expect to see you here”

“Hi Peter, I could say the same for you” She giggled.

She had already met Peter before, it was last year, a few months after Tony took her in. She remembered that she went downstairs to Tony’s lab to ask if he had eaten the last slice of pizza and that’s when she saw Peter downstairs in his lab with him working on his science project. Tony introduced them to each other and they immediately got along, it just clicked like that. She only sees him a few times though, they haven’t really gotten the chance to hang out because of their own lives and friends that they had. 

“So, uh, how’s it going?” 

“Alright, Tony and the team left out of the country on a mission a couple days ago, so it’s just me and Pepper. And if Pepper isn’t home and is at work overnight, it’s just me”

“Oh, so what’s it like to be home by yourself, at least?” He asked. 

They were interrupted for a second by Penelope announcing that their ice cream is here, they both paid for it and took the ice cream. 

“What’s it like? Well, It’s peaceful, but of course when JARVIS isn’t annoying me with his snarky comments, but overall it’s peaceful, but sometimes it gets kinda lonely. I miss Tony alot”

“I don’t blame you” He reassured her, taking a bite of his ice cream.

“But don’t worry, I know he will be back safe and sound” She smiled. 

“That’s good, I mean, if I was home alone for a couple of days, I’d feel lonely too to be honest but I’m glad you’re doing at least okay” Peter then slightly yawned. 

“You seem very tired right now”

Peter chuckled after he yawned, “Yeah, you think? I… had a long night last night and had a long day so I’d definitely should get some rest when I get home”

“Do you want a ride home? Happy will drive you, he just picked me up from school”

“Sure! I would love that! Better than waiting and taking the bus or train” He chuckled. 

With that, they left the shop and hopped into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the whole car ride, even through slightly rough traffic, Carrie and Peter unsurprisingly got along well, they just clicked just like that. They discussed their likes and dislikes, what their favorite kind of music was, their favorite movie, favorite subject in school, their experiences with having connections with Tony Stark and etc.

They found that they enjoyed each other's company and became fast friends. They even exchanged numbers with each other and told each other if they weren't too busy, they would hang out with each other sometimes. Carrie thought Peter was cute, friendly, intelligent and easy to get along with, while Peter thought Carrie was down-to-earth, kind, interesting and honest, it would be unlikely that wouldn't have clicked just like that.

To be honest, Peter didn't expect her to be so nice, he would have thought she would be stuck up and spoiled due to being under the wing of Tony Stark, but he was wrong to judge her like that without getting to know her first and he was glad that she did. As for Carrie, she didn't really get a glimpse of his personality, she just saw him briefly when he was working with Stark as an intern, but she was glad that she got to know him more because he was one of the sweetest people she ever met since living here.

She didn't really go in detail about her former life and how she got adopted in the first place, she never really does and doesn't feel the need to, Peter respected that, all she said about her old life is that it was complete hell for her, that she was bullied and that her mom mistreated her badly, and that was enough for Peter to know had much of a hard life she had. Peter apologizes for what she went through, she thanks him for his sympathy but reminds him that she has a great new life now and doesn't have to worry about those same people that hurt her now that she has a great protection and support system behind her.

Peter didn't want to admit but he felt a bit jealous of her in a way, he would kill to be not only be around Tony Stark 24/7 like she did but he would died to also have connections from the Avengers and everyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. She had everything he would dream of having, don't get him wrong, he loved being Spider-man (It was stressing at times), loved his aunt and friend, and loved being the intern of Tony Stark, he was grateful for all of that truly and couldn't complain but he would have loved to be in her position. He thought her life was so cool and great from what she told him and she deserved it, he thought after everything she went through.

When Carrie started talking a little bit about Spider-man, it got a little awkward for him but he tried not to make it clear and give his identity away, at least not yet. He felt that it was too soon to tell her just yet, if he told her then and there that he was Spider-man, it would get even more awkward for not only him but for her as well since one of her inspirations was right there in front of her.

After Peter was dropped off to his home, he told Carrie if she isn't busy, she could Facetime him sometimes, she happily agreed to and left it at that.

Shortly after, Carrie was dropped off at her home and as usual, she was greeted by JARVIS, he asked the usual question about her day at school and predictably she said it was great. She had texted Pepper and said she was home safe and sound, if she didn't, she'd get super worried.

Out of the people who were the most protective of her such as Tony, Nat and Steve, Pepper was the most protective of her and it was so obvious when she hated the idea of leaving Carrie in the house by herself while she was at work and Tony was away on a mission. Pepper had her to text or call her every 2 hours after Carrie would get home from school to ease her worry and wanted to know if she's okay. So yes, she was definitely the most protective of her.

Carrie couldn't complain though, she was grateful that someone would love her enough to worry about what's going to happy to her whether she could defend herself with powers or not. At least there was no violence or being thrown in a dirty small closet being involved. Just communication...... and getting frequent calls and texts but it's all out of love.

**_Later on......._ **

Carrie peacefully sat in her room reading the rest of her book from the library that said told herself that she was going to finish before the deadline of when she had to return was coming up soon, while she waited for Pepper to come home, she had texted Carrie that she would. Hopefully, they would have a little girls night in since it's been a long while since they've spent time together for once.

"Ms. Potts has arrived, Carrie" JARVIS announced.

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Jarv" She said, smiling.

"My pleasure" He replied.

Jarv. She's never called him that before, she must have picked that up from Tony since he calls Jarvis that from time to time.

She ran downstairs to meet Pepper there, whom seemed exhausted from work.

"Hi, Pepper" Carrie hugged her. "How was your day?"

"Hey sweetie, same old, same old" Pepper went over and slumped on the couch, sighing. "How was yours?"

"It was great, but hey, um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since, um, it's Friday and we haven't spent time with each other for a while, is it possible to have a girls night in? Don't worry, we don't have to put on music and dance or anything since you seem tired from work"

Pepper smiled, how could she possibly say no to her? After all, it has been a while. She agreed to do the girls night in thing with Carrie.

That night, they had ordered pizza for dinner, did each other's hair and helped themselves with choosing to watch a chick flick together, they were watching 13 Going On 30. They shared laughter and even made some commentaries on what was happening in that movie, such as how Jenna's love interest, Matt looked just like Bruce and whatnot. Carrie had wished she would have had these types of girl time with her mother, Margaret, but she forbid it and would have considered things like this a "sin" just like everything and everyone else around her so it wouldn't have happened anyway.

Even though Pepper wasn't her biological mother (not that it ever mattered anyway), She appreciated and loved these mother/daughter times with her.

After the movie was over, the news had came on, it was about Spider-man again, who saved the day, or in this case, saved the night by stopping another robbery that had happened downtown at the bank. She smiled, she couldn't wait to one day team up with him when her big debut will eventually come and it will before she knew it.

That smile faded when she saw J. Jonah Jameson pop up next, getting ready to talk more shit about Spider-man yet again, She groaned and rolled her eyes. She didn't know how this man was still on the air because he spits nothing but toxic negative venom out of his mouth about a man who risks his butt to save others lives and make the city safe to live in. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all to Spider-man at all because he didn't deserve any of that vicious slander.

"I wish he would shut his mouth for once and leave Spider-man alone" Carrie said, "I can't stand him"

Pepper made a disgusted expression, "Ugh, me too. Want me to change the channel?"

"Yes! Please! Before I get angry all over again"

The channel was changed to the Hallmark channel, it was some cheesy romance movie, but then again most of their movies were.

She sighed and crossed her arms, frowning. She was so sick of hearing that man bash Spider-man all the time, she didn't know what his problem was with him but whatever it is, it needed to stop. But she knew she had no control over what he says, just how she reacted to it.

She sighed again, got up from her couch and walked off.

"Carrie? Honey are you okay? Where are you going?" Pepper asked concernedly.

Carrie went downstairs to the lab to look at her suit again. This time she sat on the stool and looked up at it, those thoughts in her head started to come to her again. Those same thoughts telling her that she would screw up, those same thoughts telling her she's not good enough to join the team, those same thoughts trying to convince her that it's never too late to back down from it.

They would come up every time she would hear Jameson say those awful things about not only Spider-man, but other superheroes as well who're rightfully doing their job and putting their lives on the line.

_ What would have happened if you didn't save everyone and made the mistake of accidentally getting someone killed while saving? Can answer me that, Carrie? _

_ Remember, once you step into the scene as a superhero, there's no turning back, Carrie. Everyone will be counting on you and if you fail, that would be it! Your reputation will be tarnished and you'll go back to that same girl from a small town in Maine, hated by everyone. You might as well just stick to being in Stark's shadow. _

_ Do you really think you have the potential to become an Avenger? You are still a child! Why would they want mere child on their team? You'd make them look like they're babysitting you! You aren't ready for this, Carrie _

These kinds of thoughts going around her head would say to her. She kept reminding herself that everything they were saying we entirely untrue and tried not to let them discourage her of her growing confidence.

"Carrie?" Pepper softly called her name. The blonde turned around and saw her, she looked worried about her. "Why are you down here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, um, Yeah I'm fine" She lied, "I just wanted to go look at my suit again"

Pepper walked up to her and rested her hand on Carrie's shoulder, also looking up at the unused suit just sitting there in the glass cage. "Wow! Can't believe it, you're bound to be a hero soon. You know, you've come a long way since last year, how do you feel about that?"

Carrie looked up at her adoptive mother and smiled, "I feel pretty good about it actually, I never thought I would see the day where I'd go from such a horrible town to end up here where I feel protected, validated and loved, and with a new family that loves and cares for me, on top of that, I'm gonna be a member of the most famous team of superheroes. I have to admit, there's nothing else I'd ask for. I'm pretty happy and grateful for everything that I've been blessed with"

"And I'm so happy to hear all of that, Care. You deserve everything that you've been given to you and I am so glad that you're blossoming into a confident young woman that you are today. I mean, look at you right now, you've made some friends, you've been coming out of your shell more, and you're learning to control your powers. I mean, wow" She sat next to her. "I have to say, I am really, really proud of you"

'I'm proud of you' She loved hearing other people tell her that, but to hear it from her adoptive parents meant so much more. Before, nobody else, not even her own mother Margaret, would tell her that, it's always been things like:

" _ Carrie you're so stupid!" _

_ "Can't you do anything right?" _

_ "You eat shit!" _

_ "You're such a freak!" _

_ "You're the devil's child" _

_ "Freaking loser!" _

_ "Nobody likes you, Carrie" _

And all those hurtful things, no type of praise that she got. The first few times she got praised for the first time, she wouldn't believe any of it, she still felt like a burden. But now every time she would get some, she would feel really good about herself because it reminds her that none of those things those people in that horrible small town in Maine were true. She isn't a freak, she isn't stupid and she definitely isn't a loser. She was a sweet, intelligent, quiet, kindhearted girl who never deserved any of that unforgivable mistreatment to begin with. Tony knew this and Pepper knew this, which is why they praise her when she does something good and Carrie appreciated it a lot.

Carrie smiled and blushed in response.

"So, have you figured out a name for yourself yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know? Like a code name, superhero name I mean, you know like Iron man, Black Widow, those types of names"

"Oh! No not yet, I haven't thought about it but Tony once suggested a name once, it was ridiculous" She chuckled, shaking her head.

Pepper chuckled as well, "Oh boy, what was it?"

"His first name suggestion for me was Mind Sushi" She laughed.

Pepper cringed first then laughed, "Oh god, that one is awful"

"Wait! Wait!" She had to catch her breath first, "There's more! Another he had in mind was Queen Kinesis! Like just no!" She burst out laughing again.

"Queen Kine- what?" Pepper wheezed then laughed some more."I swear, that man is just-"

Carrie loved moments like this with Pepper, sharing laughs, cracking jokes, making fun of Tony and having a good time spending time together like a mother and daughter relationship should be like.

They stopped laughing to take a breath, Carrie changed the subject.

"Hey Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think.... Well, I'll be a good hero? No matter what people like Jameson might say about me?"

"Sweetie, listen to me, no matter what that loud mouth asshole or anyone else has to say about you, you're a good person with a big heart and with those traits, you'd make a damn good superhero!"

"You think so?"

"I know so, and so does everyone else who support and love you as much as I do. You're gonna do great, Carrie, I promise"

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have you, mom"

Pepper gave her a look of surprise and Carrie herself was just as surprised at what she just had called Pepper. She always called her by her first name and seen her as a mother figure but never had she referred her to "mom" because she felt like she didn't need to but this was the first time she's ever called her that, and Pepper, in a way, felt really special about being referred to that title.

"Carrie, I- wow"

"OH! I'm so sorry, that must have felt awkward for you! I didn't mean to, I mean, it just slipped out and-"

"Oh no honey, don't apologize! Come here" She hugged Carrie in embrace. Pepper felt her eyes almost tear up, "If it makes you feel any better and less awkward, I'm happy to say I'm lucky to have you as my daughter and I wouldn't trade you for the world"

Carrie smiled in their hug, at that moment she felt closer to her than ever before and she was the best mother she could ever asked for and ever wished for. She was the kind of mother that Margaret wished that she was, she could have never even if she tried. Pepper couldn't imagine hurting this sweet girl, never in a million years.

Pepper chuckled, "Sorry, that got a little emotional there" She wiped her eyes.

Carrie chuckled also, "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with being emotional. It's actually good to let everything out" she remembered when professor X had told her that.

To break the moment, Carrie changed the subject, "So, do you wanna go back upstairs to watch more movies?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you wanna watch next before we go to sleep?"

Carrie shrugged, "Hmm, I don't know, whatever our hearts desire"

With that, the two went back upstairs to watch one more chick flick movie before they go to bed, the movie they watched was Pretty Woman, it was the first time Carrie had watched it and she absolutely enjoyed it. Both girls shared laughs as they watched it together until they eventually fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie.

This was probably the best girls night in she's ever had and she hopes to have it again with Pepper the next time. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

During her Saturday, Carrie had pretty much spent the day by herself in the house, she just didn't feel like hanging out with people that day nor feel like going outside. Almost all day, she was reading her book that she was almost done with, binge watched her favorite shows on Netflix and even Facetimed her friends, including Peter.

Pepper had to work late again so Carrie had the whole house to herself once again. She still checked up on Carrie every 2 hours as usual and like always, she always told her that she was okay and that she was safe.

Rhodey had even stopped by for a little while to see if Tony was back but he really wasn't, he was still on the mission and lord knows when him and the team will be back. Carrie prayed every night that he would return safe and sound, unharmed. Rhodey and Carrie had a nice little chat for a good one hour and even talked about her suit when he said he wanted to go downstairs to check it out. When she told him that she had made the suit, he was very impressed that she was able to make the whole thing by herself but she couldn't take all the credit, Tony had also put a few touches to the suit to make it extra special for her and more upgraded.

The outfit was a pink vest under it was a black long sleeve turtleneck, a white and gold belt with a red skirt that stopped at the top of her knees and under it was black leggings with three rips in it (She found it fashionable so she added them there), and combat boots. Her extra accessories were special earrings and silver mask to hide her identity.

The white and gold belt wrapped around the red skirt was remade with vibranium from Wakanda, if she presses the gold metal part in the middle of the belt, a blinding light will come out and will aim at her enemies eyes, slowing them down while they shout about how the light hurt their eyes.

The red gloves had a few things installed in it, the first thing that was in it was a taser used to shock her enemies, leaving them shaking for a few hours. Another thing that was installed in the gloves was that it could put up a force field up to protect herself. One last thing is that they could turn into iron so she could either knock out her enemies or to break things when needed.

The earrings had a built in A.I. that will help Carrie hear from afar and conversations, will also help her get in contact with her teammates and speak to them or speak to JARVIS.

The silver mask that only showed her eyes, nose and mouth were to help her locate people or see through things. She would have to press the left side of the mask where a small button was, indestructible lenses would come down for it to happen.

And last but not least, the pink combat boots were to help her fly into the air with the help of the engines installed in there. Also, she can be able to stick on walls and ceilings, or run on them if she wanted to.

The outfit was literally perfect and she couldn't ask for a better one. With everything that she needed on there, she'd be able to not only protect herself but the citizens as well.

Rhodey had asked her when she'll be able to be ready to go out into the battlefield and the usual response was "When I feel ready to". He had been seeing this girl's growth over the last year she's been around and he had no doubt that she was gonna be a good addition to the team.

" _Carrie Stark,"_ He said, " _I cannot wait to see how you go out there with the team! You'll be a force to be reckoned with"_

She already had worn tested out the outfit before after Tony had installed some extra things in there, she practiced learning how to use it in the training room until she eventually got the hang of it. After she learned how to use it properly, Tony had once told her that her enemies are gonna "shit in their pants" and cry home to their mommies when she makes her debut and sees her in action.

No doubt she would be a threat to villains and criminals when she makes the scene and Carrie couldn't deny that, why wouldn't they? She was a girl with strong telekinetic powers and wouldn't hesitate to use it on them when they piss her off. On top of that, she had a whole team of superheroes behind her who had her back if someone ever messed with her or hurt her.

" _Hey, just so you know, if there's any trouble or chaos that might happen around you at this time, never hesitate to give me a call"_ Rhodey told her, She nodded and told him that she appreciated him looking out for her. She was Tony's only daughter and one of the most important people in his life, he wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her even though she felt that she was old enough to defend herself.

After Rhodey had left, she ate dinner while watching the rest of one of her favorite Netflix shows and even had a commentary with JARVIS about it, they shared both criticisms and laughs about it. She even told him that if Tony was here watching this show with her, he would have been more harsh about it than they did but his comments would have been hilarious at the same time.

Carrie had been in the house all day and she wanted to get some fresh air for a few hours and wanted to be in the zone. She didn't want to bring Happy all the way down here at night just to drive her and drop her off downtown, so she had a better option.

She began to smile as she had an idea on how to get there. She went downstairs to the lab and took another look at her suit that was proudly sitting up in the glass cage. "Hmm, okay, maybe I'll just use this one time but only for some fresh air"

* * *

"WOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Carrie gleefully shouted, the cool wind blowing in her face as she was flying in the air through town. She had put her suit on just so she could use the boots to fly around in the sky near downtown, although she also felt that she used the "fresh air" excuse to wear her suit out into the public to see what it was like to fly around in it like a superhero. To her surprise, she enjoyed it a lot and so far there were no crimes or chaos that has happened so she had nothing to worry about.

New York from above was absolutely beautiful from the way up, she never realized it until she looked down from the sky. She took a break by sitting on top of a building and watched as the cars rushed by to get to whatever destination they wanted to get to. She looked over at the large screens on the buildings that were either showing coca cola ads or the news that was reporting next week's weather.

She then looked up at the pitch black sky where the stars were twinkling. They were stunning and she could look at them all night if she wanted to. It looked like one of those famous paintings that she saw in a museum once but she forgot the name of it and who the artist was.

She began to think, think about Spider-man and the Avengers. While she did love the idea of being apart of the team, she wondered what it would be like if she was a solo hero like Spider-man.

Now that she thought about it, Spider-man was known for being, well, the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, he was his own hero in his own right and as for when she joins the team, she didn't know if she was just her worrying again but she had a feeling that would probably their shadow since she was new and everyone was used to only Iron Man, Black widow, Thor, Captain America, Hulk and Hawkeye, the original six that everyone knew. She felt that she would have been the "Avenger" people keep forgetting is there until someone else reminds them that she's there. But of course, they wouldn't let that happen, right? On the other hand, she couldn't control if people didn't think she held up to be part of team.

If she goes solo, she'd just be a hero on her own without worrying about being in someone's shadow or be only known based on who she has connections to, she'd be a hero in her own right and that wasn't a bad thing. She wouldn't worry about being the "forgotten one no one talks or gives a crap about".

The thoughts and worries began to swirl around in her head again.

_What if people won't like me on the team?_

_What if people aren't impressed with me?_

_Why am I thinking about this?_

_Am I truly ready for all of this?_

_How can I be ready when I'm still worried about what people will think about me?_

_There's no way I can do this!_

_Is it true? Will I be the one member who'll nobody will give a damn about and well be a burden?_

Then she remembered what Professor Xavier had told her.

" _Carrie, I know it's difficult for you and I completely understand, but you must not let those fears, thoughts and worries control you. Otherwise, you'll never be able to overcome them if you don't face them"_

If she were to let these thoughts control on her choices forever, she would never will be able to grow as a person later in life, they'd be her personal setbacks and she would be letting those insecurities and fears win. Besides, just because she was having some of those worrying and negative thoughts, doesn't mean they might come true, right?

She remembers the quote Logan once told her when she was still having this issue, he said something along the lines of, " _Kid, I may not always have the best advice, but I will say this, you tell those damned negative thoughts or whatever to screw off and go out there and kick some ass, show them who's boss! You understand, kid?"_

" _Umm, Yes, I understand"_

She realized even though both responses were worded differently they both had the same message that she understood. Maybe she should just pay those thoughts any mind and just go out there into the battlefield and see what happens? It couldn't hurt to try, right?

A ring coming from her phone pull her out of deep thought, it was Pepper calling her to check up on her to see if she's okay or not.

" _Hello? Pepper?"_

" _Hey Carrie, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you hours ago"_ She apologized, " _It's just that I had so much to do and-"_

" _I understand, it isn't your fault. I am doing okay though"_

She sighed in relief, " _That's great, thank God! I was worried"_

" _Now you don't have to anymore because you know I'm fine"_ Carrie giggled.

Pepper did the same, _"So what are you doing now on your free time?"_

 _"Oh, um, I'm..... "_ She looked down from the building. _"Sitting outside getting some fresh air"_

_"Oh okay, well, make sure you go back inside shortly after this because it's late and you'll never know what kind of creeps will-"_

_"I understand, I'll be fine I promise"_

_"And make sure all the doors around the house are-_

_"-locked and do not answer the door for anyone unless it's someone we know. I remember"_ Carrie finished the sentence, smiling and rolling her eyes.

_"Right! Glad you remembered, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Love you"_

" _Love you too"_ With that, they hanged up on each other.

She couldn't tell Pepper that she was outside sitting at the rooftop of a huge building, she would have a complete heart attack but at least she couldn't tell that she was slightly far away from the house. At least Carrie didn't tell a lie, she actually was outside getting fresh air and technically, she was being honest about it, sorta.

"Hey JARVIS! What time is it now?" She asked him through her earrings.

"It is about 11:50PM" He told her.

She gasped at what he just told her, she wasn't supposed to be up this late and it was way past her bedtime. When she was flying into the sky enjoying herself for what it seemed to be like for hours, she forgot what time it was.

"OH NO! I have to get home! It's way past my curfew! Why didn't you tell me it was this late?"

"Technically, you didn't ask" He said.

"Technically, that doesn't mean you shouldn't have reminded me it was almost midnight!"

" _Wow, I'm starting to sound like Tony"_ She thought, his snarky remarks and comments were rubbing off on her and it shows every time.

Before she could take off and be on her way back to the house, she heard people screaming going on in downtown.


End file.
